halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jerome-092
Jerome-092 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command.Halo Wars He was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of the Spirit of Fire in early 2531. He has been known to carry a Spartan Laser and is designated as a Sniper. He is thought to be one of the leaders of Red Team. History Jerome was born around 2511 and was of a genetic make-up that the Office of Naval Intelligence and Catherine Elizabeth Halsey were interested in. After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, he was abducted and sent to Reach, where he was specially trained to be a soldier. Jerome was a member of Red Team during the Battle of Arcadia and was tasked with stopping the Covenant long enough to evacuate the civilians of Arcadia. Afterwards, he and Red Team linked up with forces from the Spirit of Fire and assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost. Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield is passed down from Captain James Cutter, he and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. He prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured that the shield is destroyed. After the capture of Professor Ellen Anders, he and Red Team travelled with the Spirit of Fire to a mysterious planet and assisted the Spirit of Fire crew in neutralising Covenant and Flood forces. Once Jerome assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind he and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With the Spirit of Fire being dragged down inside towards The Apex, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship. Red Team then assisted the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of Fire and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged. Once Anders was rescued, he was tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine makes it to the teleporter. Jerome, along with Alice-130 and Douglas-042, engaged a large force of Honor Guards while Forge engaged the Arbiter. Once the area was clear, Jerome volunteered to take the slightly-damaged drive in and ensure its destruction. Sergeant Forge, believing that Spartans would play a bigger part in the war than he ever could, takes the place instead. Jerome (with the Spirit of Fire crew) was then charged with opening the gate which allowed the Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World. Once the Spirit escaped the destruction of the planet and the crew was put into cryo sleep, it is assumed that he is too, possibly being listed as MIA because of it. Known Weapons Jerome wields: *MA5B Assault Rifle (cutscenes) *M90 Shotgun (cutscenes) *Spartan Laser (In game) Trivia *In cinematics Jerome-092 uses a shotgun (as opposed to the Spartan Laser he uses in the campaign), making him the only Spartan in the cinematics who isn't dual-wielding SMGs. *Jerome-092 also has the Spartan Helmet emblem on his right shoulder. *Though he uses a Spartan Laser, the game classifies him as a sniper. This may simply be due to the impressive range the Spartan Laser provides him with during gameplay. *Jerome-092's name may have been inspired by one of Bungie's security guards, Jerome Simpson. It may also be possible that the name is inspired by the Campaign Lead of Halo Wars, Jerome Jones. *Jerome can be identified from the other Spartans from Red Team by the red stripe on his helmet and chestplate. *In cutscenes, you can see the legendary symbol on his armor's bicep. *Jerome's service number is yet another 7 reference. 9-2=7. *While it is possible to "remake" the other 2 Halo Wars' Spartans, Alice-130 and Douglas-042, in Halo 3 when changing the appearance of your Spartan, it is technically impossible to remake Jerome. The emblem is easy, dark grey Spartan helmet with a red top, but to get the real helmet with a red strip would change the shoulders as well. Also, you can't put a strip on the chestplate, however you CAN make the strips on your right arm and right leg red. *During Gameplay, Jerome is voiced by renowned voiceover artist and stage actor Crispin Freeman. References Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIs